A Feiticeira  Terra das Meia Noite
by Larissa A
Summary: Resumo: Samantha irá muita coisas daqui para frente nessa escola de doidos
1. Chapter 1

A Feiticeira – Terras da meia-noite

Capítulo Um

De modo que lá estava eu naquele carro, com uma jaqueta e uma calça de couro, vendo a paisagem deslumbrante daquele lugar. E pensei: roupas de couro e paisagem deslumbrante. Não podia ter acertado mais...

Para dizer ao contrário. Vovó olhava constantemente para trás. E tava na cara que ela não gostava das minhas roupas de couro. Não a coloquei para irritá-la, é que me sinto a vontade com elas.

Quando chegamos a uma gigantesca mansão, que na verdade era uma escola que abrigava milhares de aprendizes de feiticeiros. Louis estava parado na frente da escola com um grande sorriso, e estava acompanhado de seus guardiões.

Vovó pegou em meu braço e me levou ao encontro deles.

- Olá, Samantha! Seja bem vinda! – Louis falou, abrindo os braços. O olhei e balancei a minha cabeça. Ele abaixou os braços e seu sorriso também se foi.

Ele queria o que? Que eu chegasse e fosse logo dando beijos e abraços? Não faço isso nem com a minha mãe, que convive comigo desde que eu era criança. Quanto mas com ele, que conheci agora.

Agarrei no braço de minha avó, tão forte que a incomodou.

- Querida solte meu braço esta doendo! – vovó falou em meu ouvido. Soltei seu braço, uma coisa que eu não queria muito.

- Desculpa – murmurei em seu ouvido um pouco envergonhada do modo em como eu estava agindo só por pensar que eu ia ficar naquele hospício e não teria mas a presença dela.

Vovó me deu um beijo na testa.

- Querida, eu tenho que ir agora, qualquer coisa é só me ligar. Eu te amo, tchau. – vovó falou amorosamente. Virou-se e foi embora para sempre.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas quando a olhei indo embora. Mas consegui me conter, não queria parecer uma chorona no primeiro dia naquele hospício.

Dois guardiões pegaram as minhas malas e Louis gesticulou as mãos para mim segui-lo. Entramos na escola e passamos por um enorme corredor que não tinha ninguém exceto nós, viramos à esquerda e alguns alunos passavam por lá, na primeira escada à direita subimos, e andamos em um corredor extenso cheio de quartos no penúltimo à direita paramos e um guardião abriu a porta para mim, os dois que estavam com minhas malas entraram e saíram rapidamente.

- Pronto! Esse é seu quarto. Qualquer coisa é só me chamar na diretoria. – Louis falou com um enorme sorriso.

- Ta legal! – falei entrando e fechando a porta na cara dele.

É claro que aquela atitude não foi legal da minha parte, mas fazer o que? Se os meus hormônios femininos de adolescentes afloraram.

Mas mamãe diz que eu tenho um gênio muito ruim, e que não é causado pelos hormônios.

Deixando essas baboseiras de adolescentes para lá, porque tem coisas mais importante para mim pensar tipo _um dos guardiões dele era muito, muito, muito gato mesmo _ou _viva eu sou uma feiticeira e meu avô não morreu_, gargalhei, só eu mesmo para achar isso, porém ate que não é má idéia ser feiticeira, agora a parada do avô, eu não engoli.

Eu estava tão entretida em meus pensamentos, que nem percebi que eu estava tão cansada da viagem e da pequena falsidade de Louis. Tirei minhas roupas e joguei em cima da cama e entrei no banheiro.

-Legal! Banheira! – falei com um pequeno sorriso em meus lábios.

Pensei: eu estava cansada mesmo de ficar em pé, uma banheira nessas horas é legal, o bom é que eu durmo, ri, brinquei.

Sai do banheiro com preguiça, a água tava tão quentinha. Coloquei meu pijama e me deitei. Não demorou um minuto. Adormeci.

Acordei um pouco sonolenta, Eu teria que dormi mais um pouco para recuperar totalmente minhas forças,enquanto isso eu ia ficar dormindo que nem uma pedra que só ia se acordar de três horas da tarde de mal-humor por terem me acordado. Dei um sorrisinho leve, com essa afirmação.

Bateram na porta de meu quarto.

- Sam? Esta acordada? – só podia ser o chato do Louis, me levantei com uma preguiça que misericórdia. Abri a porta e fiquei olhando seu rosto, que contia uma grande interrogação.

- O que foi? – o perguntei, levantando minhas sobrancelhas.

A interrogação de seu rosto sumiu.

- Se arrume. Vou ter que te apresentar para o conselho dos feiticeiros. – disse ele.

- Ta. E me chame de Samantha, não gosto de Sam. – falei outra vez fechando a porta em sua cara, pelo menos era o que eu queria, ele colocou o pé e me interrompeu de fechar a porta.

- Primeiro: não feche a porta em minha cara. Segundo: Tenha bons modos quando falar com pessoas superiores a você e Terceiro: se arrume e não demore, se não, eu mesmo colocarei a roupa em você – disse todo nervosinho. Ate parece que eu ligo para as ordens e regras idiotas dele, pena dele que não sabe o quão sínica sou.

- Ta certo! Vovô. – disse e depois gargalhei. Ele só não me chamou de bonita em seus pensamentos, e pela cara dele devia ser nomes horríveis, ou pior ele devia ta me amaldiçoando, gargalhei outra vez, e dessa vez fechei a porta sem interrupções.


	2. Chapter 2

A Feiticeira – Terras da meia-noite

Capítulo Dois

Louis me levou para conhecer os feiticeiros, ocorreu tudo muito bem. Ele me deixou fazer o que eu quisesse hoje, pois amanhã iremos começar nosso treinamento, tanto para feiticeira, ou como ele gosta de falar _para mim ser educada_ e eu digo _impossível_.

Sai finalmente daquela escola e fui andar no jardim maravilho, para organizar meus pensamentos.

A brisa era tão boa naquele lugar, olhei para um lado e depois para o outro e ninguém estava por perto. Fechei meus olhos e andei com os braços abertos, como se fosse pegar o vento. Lembrando-me de quando criança de três para cinco anos, era tão bom ter a sensação de pureza quando a brisa passava pelo meu corpo e me envolvia em um abraço leve e em poucos minutos evaporava, como em um passe de mágica, ri, lembrando que mágica realmente existe.

Abri meus olhos e eu não sei como foi aquilo, eu abri os olhos no exato momento em que eu ia meter a cara em uma grande árvore, mais um passo e eu ia ficar com um calombo no meio da testa. E abaixo daquela árvore me sentei. Pequei o celular, que estava no bolso da frente da minha calça e disquei o número da vovó. Chamou.

- Alô. – disse ela, sentia tanto a sua falta. Nunca pensei que iria ficar tão dependente de uma pessoa, como fiquei de minha avó.

- Oi vovó. Sou eu Sam_._ – falei entusiasmada.

- Sam? Não conheço nenhuma. Só Samantha. – disse vovó seria.

- Que veio mais fofoqueiro. – falei rindo para se acabar, vovó gargalhou.

- É a idade minha querida. Quando não tem nada para fazer, fofocamos, não importa o sexo. – disse ela. É por isso que a amo muito.

- Sei vovó. – falei com sarcasmo.

- O que é que esta acontecendo com você, minha querida? – perguntou preocupada.

- Nada, com o que a senhora precise se preocupar. Coisas de adolescentes. – disse. Mas não a consegui enrolar.

- Sei como é. Então porque ligou para mim? Na verdade a pergunta seria. Porque ligou para mim tão cedo? E pela sua voz não é só coisas de adolescentes tem alguma coisa a mais que você não quer me contar. – disse ela. Mas que droga ela me conhece mesmo.

- Bom... – fui interrompida pelo Louis.

- _Bom_ o que querida? – perguntou.

- Vovó eu tenho que ir, mais tarde eu te ligo. Tchau. Beijos. Te amo muito vovó. – disse rapidamente.

- Também, querida. Tchau. – disse ela.

Desliguei o celular e me levantei. Fui ao encontro de Louis e com ele havia mais cinco pessoas. A primeira que estava a sua direita tinha pele morena, cabelos longos, lisos e bem pretinhos, ela não devia medir mas que um metro e setenta, digo isso porque ela era menor que o Louis, mas uma coisa que me chamou atenção foi que ela era a única morena do grupo. Será que ela era uma das guardiãs? Isso só quem pode me afirma é o Louis. Voltando a atenção para o grupo, o estava atrás da morena, era bastante alto, pele bem branca, olhos azuis, e era bem loirinho. A menina que estava a esquerda do Louis tinha os cabelos ruivos e curto que apontava para todos os lados, sardas percorriam levemente o nariz e as maças de seu rosto quase imperceptível em sua pele branca e essa menina devia ter menos de um e sessenta. A que estava atrás do Louis era maior que ele, cabelos castanhos ondulados que chegava em sua cintura fina, rosto bem afilado e olhos pretos, ela tinha uma beleza muito exótica e por ultimo era um menino também bastante exótico, que provavelmente devia ser irmão dela.

E outra coisa, eles deviam ser bastante importante, para andar _com pessoas superiores como o Louis_, quase ri alto, mas consegui me conter. Não sei por que, mas ele não se toca mesmo, mais gosta de levar patada, já estava outra vez com as falsidades dele. Tava parecendo aquele gato do _Alice no país das maravilhas, _e eu acabei de me esquecer o nome daquele gato, mas um dia eu me lembro. É um sorriso que ele faz que vai de orelha a orelha, e que não é muito agradável de se ver.

Fui em direção a eles bem descansada, com as mãos no bolso. Cheguei bem perto deles, Louis já estava ficando aperreado e todo nervosinho.

- Pensei que você nunca iria chegar! – falou sarcasticamente.

- Bem, na verdade estou surpresa por mim ter chego. Hoje acordei com uma preguiça. – falei desleixadamente.

- Sam, não quero brigar com você novamente, a chega de seus joguinhos. Não cola mais. – disse ele.

- Eu já falei uma vez e vou repetir outra vez. Para você é SAMANTHA, e não estou com joguinhos coisa nenhuma ao contrario de você com as suas falsidades. – falei ironicamente e com gestos para que ele entendesse.

- Chega Sa... Samantha! Eu vim para aqui com outros propósitos e nos conversaremos mais tarde. – ele explodiu que nem pneu velho. Eu sabia como o deixar com ar e depois ele explode. É muito engraçado.

Ele ficou tão aborrecido comigo, que pegou bruscamente no braço da _garota morena_ e a posicionou em sua frente .

- Essa é Kuana Fujiwara, sua colega de quarto. – a _beleza exótica _deu um para frente e a Kuana deu um para trás.

- Essa é Tayla Rodrigues. – Tayladeu um passo para trás e a deu um passo para trás e a _ruiva _para frente.

- Essa é Kylie Cook. – Kylei deu um passo para trás e o _loiro _deu um passo para frente.

- Esse é Max Rutger. – Max deu um passo para trás e o último deu um passo para frente.

- Esse é Erik Rodrigues. – disse Louis. Sabia que ele era irmão da Tayla.

Apertei a mão de todos.

- Esse vai ser seu grupo de estudos. – disse ele.

Depois das apresentações, ele saiu feito uma bala, para dentro do colégio. Olhei do lugar aonde ele tinha passado que nem uma bala, para o grupo.

- O que foi que deu no vovô? – disse ironicamente. Não sei por que toda a vez que eu falo a palavra vovô me dá náuseas e vontade de rir ao mesmo tempo. Acho que peguei trauma dessa palavra.


	3. Chapter 3

A Feiticeira – Terras da meia-noite

Capítulo Três

- O problema é você. – Disse Erik. Kuana lhe deu uma cotovelada.

- Cala boca. _Mundiça._ – disse grosseiramente. Nós começamos a rir.

- Eu sei que eu sou o _problema._ Mas foi grosseria da parte dele, deixar vocês aqui sem nenhuma explicação. – disse indignada.

- Não. Já estamos acostumados, ele faz isso com todo mundo. – disse Erik. Seu sotaque americano era péssimo, mas dava para entender.

- É, fazer o que? – falei cansada.

- Nós já vamos. Quer vim conosco? – disse Kuana animada.

- A. Claro. Vou sim. – disse.

Uau, essa casa é bem legal. Não era uma casa muito grande, mais também não pequena. De parede a parede a sala tinha uma cor. A casa chamava bastante atenção.

- E aew, moral. Vamos para a pizzaria. Tu paga . – essa voz vinha de um corredor atrás nos. Seguimos a voz. Fomos parar na cozinha.

Era uma cozinha bonita, mais simples que a sala e não era toda coloria, ela era preta com branco.

- Seu viado, me de meu celular. Você esta gastando meus créditos. – Max falou com o garoto que estava em cima da mesa, agarrado com uma garrafa de vinho, sem camisa, com uma bermuda preta e um óculos Raibam, ele tampou o celular com a mão.

- Cala boca. – disse o garoto que era parecidíssimo com o Max. O Max foi em direção a ele e lhe deu uma bofetada no rosto. O rapaz tirou os óculos e começou a limpa-los com o pano de prato.

- Eu só não bato em você, porque estou limpando meus óculos. Deixa eu terminar, para você ver. Disse o garoto.

- Estou tão preocupado Paulinho. – disse Max. Ele arrancou o celular da mão dele.

- Paulo. Eu. Vou. Te. Matar. Você sujou a cozinha todinha de vinho. Você sabe o quanto odeio cheiro de vinho. Eu também já disse que não é para colocar a porcaria da rolha para baixo, porque será? – Max estava todo stressado, e eu acho que ele estava se segurando para não voar na garganta do Paulo.

- Rapaz. Deve ser porque mela a cozinha toda e você fica gritando que nem mulherzinha. – disse Paulo naturalmente. Max saiu correndo atrás dele e Paulinho agarrado som a garrafa de vinho.

- Perai. Perai. – os dois pararam.

- Antes de mim bater, deixa eu tomar o restinho do vinho, está a quase acabando. – Max não quis nem saber, voou em cima dele e os dois caíram com a garrafa de vinho e começaram a rolar pela cozinha melada de vinho.

- Borá sair daqui, eles nem tão cedo vão se desgrudar. Acho que se jogarmos água quente eles descolam. – disse Kylie.

- Bem pensem nisso. - alertou os dois nos alertou.

- Paulinho tu já bebeu quantas garrafas de vinhos? – perguntou Erik.

- Só duas. – agora ele falava ofegante.

- Tu amanhã esta lascado, com a ressaca. – disse Kuana.

- Que nada. Paulinho bebe para dormi e acorda para beber. Né Paulinho? – Erik falou rindo. Quer dizer, nos todos rimos.

- E no é. Por isso que eu sempre digo: Evite a ressaca, fique sempre bebe. – falaram todos .

- Sai. Sai. Sai de cima de mim cachorro. Paulinho falou desesperadamente.

- Erik! Separa essa briga de corno. Por que eu já estou indo acabar com os dois.- Kylie falou bravamente.

Erik suspirou.

- Sempre eu. Sempre eu. – deu ombro. Ele foi até os dois que estavam rolando pelo chão da conzinha imunda e pegou o Paulinho.

- Você vai limpar a cozinha. Nem que eu peguei na sua mão e te obrigue a limpar. Mas você vai. – Max disse. Paulinho abriu a boca (que pela minha concepção era para sempre manter fechada) para responder.

- Eu arrumo, mais uma vez para ele a cozinha. – Kuana disse cansada, mas seu olhar tinha uma coisa estranha.

- Ta certo. Não importa quem seja eu quero essa cozinha limpar. – disse Max. Acho que ele não vai gostar de muito de mim. Sou uma pessoa muito bagunceira hehe. Max saiu chateado da cozinha.

- É melhor você ir para o quarto e não sair dele ate amanhã de manhã. – Kuana falou outra vez cansada e com aquele olhar estranho. Não consegui segurar um risinho pensando que ela estava afim do Paulinho. Todos olharam para mim com uma interrogação estampada em seus rostos. Olhei rapidamente para as minhas mãos e fiquei fitando-as. Mas ainda conseguia sentir todos os olhares em mim.

- É você tem razão. O chato do meu irmão vai ficar me enchendo o saco. E eu também estou cansado. – ele deu de ombros.

- Falo ae gente. – bocejou.

- Vocês também podem se retirar. Eu e a Samantha vamos ficar aqui. – disse Kuana. Eu já falei que sou preguiçosa? Se não, estou falando agora. Meu primeiro dia aqui e já estou trabalhando. Legal.


	4. Chapter 4

A Feiticeira – Terras da meia-noite

Capítulo Quatro

Sentei na mesa e fiquei observando a Kuana limpar aquela cozinha imunda e com cheiro de vinho. Ugh.

- Você gosta do Paulinho. – afirmei.

- O que? Não. Não. – ela falou toda embaraçada e dava vários sorrisinhos nervosos. – Por quê? Esta na cara? – perguntou se sentando na cadeira ao meu lado.

Afirmei com a cabeça.

- Você é uma _péssima mentirosa_. Gosto disso. – sorri para ela e lhe dei uma piscadela.

- Eu não sou _péssima mentirosa._ – ela ficou na defensiva.

- Ta certo. Não esta aqui quem falou. – falei minhas mãos para o alto me rendendo. Nós rimos.

- Vem borá para o nosso quarto. La é mais seguro. – ela falou.

Até que _minha colega de quarto _era legal. Sai,os da cozinha e passamos pelo corredor que dava a dois cômodos da casa, a direita dava para uma escada e na esquerda tinha um pequeno corredor e uma porta de vidro, que era para o jardim, eu acho. Não fomos nem para a esquerda nem para a direita, seguimos em frente, que ia para sala. Erik estava sentado no sofá menor com a Kylie em suas pernas, enfiando a língua na boca dele e vice versa. Kuana fez uma cara de nojo.

- Vocês dois se comportem. Temos uma pessoa nova na casa esperava ate amanhã para ela se acostumar com a gente. – disse seria. Os dois nem se descolaram ou algo parecido, era como se ela fosse invisível.

- Deixa eles. Ta sou acostumada com esses tipos de coisas. – falei.

Ela arregalou os olhos para mim.

- Eu estava colocando uma fezinha em vocês, porem você só tem a cara mesmo. – falou indignada.

Arregalei os meus olhos.

- Eu? Sou uma santa! Não esta vendo a argolinha em cima da minha cabeça? – disse ironicamente. Ela riu.

- Essa argola esta um pouco torta. Anja. – ela disse irônica. E eles continuaram do mesmo jeito. Eles têm fôlego para dar e vender.

Subimos as escadas que fica logo à frente. Andamos silenciosas ate chegarmos ao nosso quarto.

- E ai! Sobre aquele assunto. Esta na cara mesmo? – perguntou Kuana.

- Aham. E se é o que estou pensando. Você gosta dele desde que ele colocou os pés aqui1 Não é? – falei.

- Na verdade. Não. Nós começamos amigos, quando ele viajou para ver os seus pais. Eu senti tanto a falta dele, e foi então que eu percebi que estava apaixonada por ele. – ela disse com um ar todo apaixonado. – Porem é um saco, porque ele fica dando em cima da Tayla. Eu gosto dela, mas ela é uma vadia que vive dando em cima de todos os garotos bonitos da escola.- rimos. – Ele não gosta de mim para namorar e sim como amiga. Às vezes eu acho que ele só é meu amigo para tirar proveito da minha bondade e nem agradece. E é nessas horas que me dar vontade de na cara dele. – ela suspirou. – Eu o amo e o odeio! Não sei com qual opção ficar. – Kuana totalmente desabafou.

- Só vou lhe fazer uma pergunta. Será que ele te merece? – falei seria. Eu a peguei de surpresa, ela ficou toda agitada.

- Sinceramete Kuana. Me responda. Ele te merece? – repeti.

- Não. – ela deu de ombros.

- Então. Porque você esta se matando por uma pessoa, que so tira vantagem de você? E por experiencia propria eu te digo: Saia dessa amiga. Você é bonita e aposto que tem varios meninos querendo ficar com você, e você aqui, chorando por um cara que é só seu amigo para tirar vantagens da sua bondade. – falei honestamente tudo o que eu achava sobre o assunto.

- É, você tem razão. Eu vou me desencanar de le e arranjar outro. – falou Kuana.

- É assim que eu gosto de ver. – rimos.

Ficamos ate onze horas da noite conversando varias coisas.

- Affz! Já é onze horas. Temos que dormir. Amanha vamos ter que acordar de seis horas. O seu avô pega no pé em? – disse Kuana.

- É. Aquele chato. – falei.

Suspiramos juntas.

- Ate amanhã. – falou Kuana.

- Ate. – falei sonolenta.

Fui par cama, deitei e dormi só de pensar que amanhã eu viria o chato do Louis.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo Cinco

A floresta era bem escura, eu corria que só uma condenada, mas eu não me movia do lugar, porem quando parei de "correr" eu estava bastante ofegante. Olhei desesperada para todos os lados, ate que eu vi uma pessoa se aproximar.

- Quem é você? - perguntei bastante ofegante. Uma silhueta se formava atrás das grandes e imensas árvores. Era um homem bastante alto e forte, não dava para ver direito seu rosto.

Fiquei mais calma quando vi o rosto dele, mas eu não entendi porque eu não o conheço.

Ele se aproximou mais e me abraçou com seus braços enormes e musculosos. Ele tinha um lindo sorriso.

- Calma meu amor, eu vou te proteger. Isso só é o começo! –

- Mais. Que. Droga! – gritei bravamente com a porcaria do despertador e também porque ele me assustou e me acordou do meu sonho super estranho.

Kuana deu um pulo da cama e caiu com o grito que eu dei.

- O que foi? O que foi? Agente esta atrasada? – perguntou ela desesperada com o meu grito.

Quando lhe vi no pé da cama se apoiando no cotovelo para se levantar e toda assustada com o cabelo bagunçado. Eu não agüentei aquela cena, me deu uma crise de riso e choro ao mesmo tempo. Era incontrolável a minha crise.

- O que foi? – ela já tinha se levantado e estava me olhando assustada porque eu ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

Mas era impossível lhe responder com a minha crise.

- Séria Samantha, você esta me assustando.

Ela tinha que falar aquilo?

Quem caiu da cama agora fui eu e fiquei rolando pelo chão, com os meus braços em volta da minha barriga porque ela doía de tanto eu rir.

Controlei mais um pouco a minha crise.

- Você è louca! Eu vou é me arrumar para não me atrasar para o café da manhã. – ela foi para o banheiro.

A minha crise já estava quase controlada.

- Agora eu sei o do porque de você rir tanto.

Apoiei no cotovelo esquerdo e lhe olhei balançando a cabeça.

- Eu sou um pouco lentinha de manhã!

Levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Ta certo! Quase sempre.

Afirmei com a cabeça. Ela revirou os olhos e entrou de novo no banheiro.

Levantei e sentei novamente na cama, com a consciência de volta pensei no meu sonho louco e estranho e na frase que o _lindo homem _disse: _Isso só é o começo_!

O que isso significa?

Ponderei tanto sobre a frase tentando codificá-la que nem percebi que a Kuana já tinha saído do banheiro.

Pisquei duas vezes para voltar ao mundo real.

Levantei rapidamente.

- Serio! Você tem problemas. – disse Kuana procurando uma roupa.

- Nós duas pensamos iguais então.

Ela riu.

Fui ao banheiro. Tomei um banho rápido.

Peguei a primeira roupa que vi pela frente, uma calça de ganga preta, t-shirt branca, um casaco azul e branco de malha e uma sapatilha preta.

Todos estavam nos esperando na sala.

- Desculpe! A Samantha é novata.

- Não importa. Bora logo eu estou com fome e com um baita dor de cabeça. – disse Paulo

- Você não estaria com dor de cabeça se não tivesse tomado duas garrafas de vinho e ainda sujado a cozinha inteira. – Max gritou com o Paulo.

- IIIIIIIII. Vai começar! - murmurou Erik.

- Isso foi ontem! Vê se supera Max. – disse Paulinho.

- Já chega! – disse Tayla.

- A Tayla esta certa! E vamos logo porque eu estou morrendo de fome. – disse Kuana

Erik veio rapidamente para o meu lado com um enorme sorriso, ele tinha um lindo sorriso, bem melhor do que o ridículo e falso sorriso do Louis.

Chegamos ao refeitório, eles pegaram as bandejas e colocaram as suas comidas e eu só peguei um refrigerante.

- Não seja tímida Samantha.

- Kuana pode me chamar de Sam.

- Você disse que não gosta de _Sam._

- Só é com o Louis. Só os chegados que pode me chamar de Sam.

- A ta. Detalhe.

- Vocês duas querem vir logo! – gritou Paulinho. Todos que estavam sentados na mesa com ele abaixaram as cabeças e outros fingiram que não o conhecia.

Kuana nem olhou para ele, porem todos estavam olhando para nós. Porque só era nós duas que estávamos em pé.

E claro que eu abaixei a minha cabeça.

- Eu mato o Paulinho. – disse Kuana entre os dentes.

- Eu te ajudo.

Ainda com as cabeças a baixadas sentamos ao lado dele.

- Pensei que vocês nunca chegariam.

- Depois do que você vez, eu pensei bastante nisso! – murmurou Kuana.

Abri o refrigerante e dei uma grande golada. Todos estavam conversando. Quando me perguntavam eu só acenava com a cabeça, mesmo sem saber o que era.

Minha mente estava muito ocupada com o sonho que eu tive, bufei mentalmente, eu estava pensando era no gostoso que estava me abraçando. Ele era tão lindo. Com aqueles olhos verdes iguais a um profundo e calmo mar, sua pele...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos, meu coração se acelerou quando eu vi, era ele, com certeza.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo Seis

- Sam? Sam? Terra chamando Sam. – ela chacoalhou meus ombros.

- Sim? – foi à única coisa que eu consegui responder.

- Você é tão estranha! – disse Kuana. – Gosto disso.

- O que? – perguntei. – E eu é que sou a estranha.

O pessoal caiu na gargalhada.

Ela revirou os olhos para mim.

Conversamos mas uns dez minutos, e nesse curto tempo eu não tirava os olhos dele.

- Vamos para aula, se não vamos nos atrasar. – disse o todo certinho do Max.

Todos se levantaram e seguiram o Max.

- Eu vi você olhando para o Matt. – ela me puxou para um cantinho.

- Ahan? – perguntei.

- Não venha dar uma de desentendida. – retrucou Kuana, que apontou com o queixo na direção dele.

- Atah. Era disso que você estava falando. Não eu não estava olhando para ele.

- Ele é um gostooooso.

- Concordo. – afirmei com a cabeça.

Andamos na direção dele.

- Se você quiser que eu o apresente para você? -

Arregalei os olhos.

- Claro que não. Você é doida? – perguntei.

- Tarde demais. – ela me puxou.

- Oi Matt.

Eu não sabia aonde me esconder, se uma cratera se abrisse eu entraria e não sairia nunca mais.

Acho que eu fiquei como um tomatinho, todo vermelhinho.

- Oi K, tudo bom? – a voz dele era muito linda, igualzinha no meu sonho. Ele era mais bonito pessoalmente e dava para ver melhor seu rosto. Ele tinha lindos olhos verdes, pele morena, ombros largos e tinha uma boa aparência, fora um sorriso que matava qualquer garota.

Ele olhou para mim.

- Não vai me apresenta sua nova amiga Kuana? – ele falou sem tirar os olhos de mim.

- Essa é Samantha. – disse Kuana. – Samantha esse é Matt.

Dei um sorriso maroto para ele.

- Oi – foi à única coisa que eu consegui falar.

Já ele não tirava os olhos de mim.

Eu já estava ficando envergonhada, com aqueles olhos de esmeraldas me encarando. Quando Kuana falou:

- Sem querer interromper, mas já interrompendo. O teu avô esta vindo furioso para aqui.

Virei rapidamente.

- Samantha e senhorita Fujiwara, há essa hora vocês deviam estar na sala e não passeando no refeitório e falando com quem não devia. – ele cruzou os braços no peito e olhou bravamente para nos três, mais especialmente para o Matt.

Eu quase morri de vergonha.

- Me desculpe. – falou ele timidamente.

Cerrei meus olhos para ele.

- Nós já estamos indo.

- Agora. – Louis interrompeu.

Suspirei.

Peguei no braço de Kuana e arrastei-a.

Eu estava tão brava que segurei as lagrimas que queriam aparecer nos cantos dos meus olhos.

- Me desculpe Sam. Eu juro que não fiz por mal, não sabia que ele ia aparecer tão rapidamente. – clamou Kuana.

- Não foi culpa sua Kuana, ele é um intrometido, ridículo, que gosta de ficar manipulando a vida das pessoas, ele é tão. tão.

- Tão? – perguntou Matt com um sorriso de desculpa.

- Deixa para lá. – falei novamente envergonhada.

Kuana deu um sorrisinho que só eu percebi.

- Matt, a gente vai hoje dar um role pela cidade. Vai com a gente? – perguntou kuana.

Ele olhou para mim.

- Você vai Sam?

- Eu não sei, acho que.

- Ela vai – Kuana me interrompeu.

Assenei "sim" com a cabeça.

Ele sorriu e saiu.

- Você esta doida? – peguntou Kuana.

- Eu doida? Você que me interropeu. Eu ia dizer. Não. Isso é maluquisse. – suspirei. – O Louis vai me matar.

- Desde quando você se inporta com o "ele"? – perguntou Kuana.

- Não. O Louis vai nos matar. – apontei para ele a dois metros de distancia de nos com uma cara de dar medo e nos fusilando com os olhos.


End file.
